puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrestle-1 Tag Team Championship
| caption= | imagec = AshinoKodamaW-1Tag.jpg | date = August 1, 2019 | promotion = Wrestle-1 | established = September 22, 2014 | retired = | firstchamp = Team 246 (Kaz Hayashi and Shuji Kondo) | mostreigns = Shuji Kondo (Individual, 5 reigns) DoiKuma (Koji Doi and Kumagoro) (Team, 3 reigns) | longestreign = Koji Doi and Shuji Kondo (232 days) | shortestreign = new Wild order (Akira and Manabu Soya) (18 days) | oldest = Masato Tanaka (45 years) | youngest = Jiro Kuroshio (25 years) | heaviest = Masayuki Kono and Yuji Okabayashi ( ) | lightest = Jiro Kuroshio ( ) | mostkeysholder = | pastnames }} The Wrestle-1 Tag Team Championship is the top tag team championship in Wrestle-1. The title was announced on September 22, 2014, in conjunction with the start of a tournament to crown the first Wrestle-1 Champion. In Japanese the title's name includes the katakana term for "championship", , derived from the English language instead of the more common kanji term . Overveiw Championship tournament On September 22, 2014, during the second day of a tournament to determine the inaugural Wrestle-1 Champion, it was announced that Wrestle-1 would also be introducing its own tag team championship. Through Wrestle-1's relationship with American promotion Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), the promotion had previously presented a match for the TNA World Tag Team Championship. The first Wrestle-1 Tag Team Champions would be crowned in the "First Tag League Greatest" round-robin tournament taking place between November 15 and 30, 2014. The two blocks containing the ten participating teams were revealed on November 3. The teams were later given official team names on November 14. In the tournament, a win was worth two points, a draw one point and a loss zero points. The top two teams from each block advanced to the semifinals and the winners wrestled in the tournament final to determine the inaugural champions. On November 27, Seiki Yoshioka pulled out of the tournament with a knee injury, forcing his team to forfeit their final match in the tournament. On November 30, Team 246 (Kaz Hayashi and Shuji Kondo) defeated the new Wild order (Akira and Manabu Soya) in the finals to win the tournament and become the inaugural Wrestle-1 Tag Team Champions. | RD1-seed3=B1 | RD1-team3=KAI and Hama | RD1-score3=Pin | RD1-seed4=A2 | RD1-team4='Hayashi and Kondo' | RD1-score4= | RD2-seed1= | RD2-team1=Akira and Soya | RD2-score1=Pin | RD2-seed2= | RD2-team2='Hayashi and Kondo' | RD2-score2= }} Title History Gallery |-| Champions= Tema246w-1tag.jpg|Shuji Kondo and Kaz Hayashi nwow-1tag.jpg|Jun Kasai and Manabu Soya triggerw-1tag.jpg|Shuji Kondo and Masayuki Kono realdesperadow-1tag.jpg|Kazma Sakamoto and Yuji Hino nakanoueokabayashiw-1tag.jpg|Yasufumi Nakanoue and Yuji Okabayashi hayashisuzukitag.jpg|Kaz Hayashi and Kotaro Suzuki Doikumaw-1tagchamp.jpg|Kumagoro and Koji Doi konoitow-1tagchamp.jpg|Masayuki Kono and Takanori Ito Akirasoyaw-1tagchamp.jpg|Akira and Manabu Soya EnfantsTagw-1tagchamp.jpg|Kuma Arashi and Shotaro Ashino TanakaKuroshioTagw-1tagchamp.jpg|Jiro Kuroshio and Masato Tanaka DoiKondoTagw-1tagchamp.jpg|Shuji Kondo and Koji Doi KonoAlejandrow-1tag.jpg|Masayuki Kono and Alejandro AshinoKodamaW-1Tag.jpg|Yusuke Kodama and Shotaro Ashino References Masayuki Kono External links *Official title history at W-1.co.jp Masayuki Kono *Title history at Wrestling-Titles.com Category:Championships Category:Wrestle-1 Championships